


pep talk

by 26miledrive



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26miledrive/pseuds/26miledrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaro tries to give Elliott some advice about talking to his back-up. That's not really how this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pep talk

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Halak was injured during the Blues first-round series versus the Sharks. Written as a series of emails, excuse any disjointedness.

**Pep Talk**

Jaro finally decides he's going to have to talk to Elliott about Allen. 

He finds him in the locker room after practice, waits for him to finish putting his gear up. He smiles and nods at his teammates as they slowly trickle out of the room -- if they're surprised to see him there in street clothes, they don't show it. Nearly everyone is gone by the time Elliott finally finishes, but Jaro has to hang around for another ten minutes or so while Elliott gives Allen a very serious talk about everything from parking etiquette to travel rules. 

At the end of this impromptu lecture, through which Allen just nods a lot, Elliott finally waves his hand and clears his throat awkwardly. 

"Okay, well...have a good day." 

"Yeah, you too. See you tomorrow." Allen nods at Jaro and practically runs from the room, no doubt worried he's going to get Round Two: The Equipment and Transport Edition if he doesn't. 

Elliott watches him go, and then immediately starts pacing. "I should have probably told him about media day. And at-the-hotel stuff. Do you think I should text him?" 

" _Vtáčik_ , he has been called up before," Jaro reminds him patiently. He's pretty sure he's doing a good job hiding his amusement, or else Elliott is too wound up to notice. 

"I know. It's the playoffs, though."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." 

Elliott stops his pacing and looks at him. "You're teasing me. You think this is funny, don't you?"

"Mmm." Jaro leans back against the wall and crosses his arms, nods in agreement. "A little, yes." 

"Look ,I'm just -- just trying to help him adjust. What if something happens? It doesn't matter how much experience he has or doesn't have, he needs to fit in with the team and be able to play if he's needed." 

"Would you believe, _vtáčik_ , I have some experience with inexperienced back-up goaltenders?" 

Elliott flushes at that, rakes a hand through his hair and looks down at the floor. "Sorry, I know you do. I'm doing this all wrong, aren't I." 

Jaro takes a quick look around to make sure they're alone, then moves quickly so he's standing in front of Elliott. He tips his chin up with his fingers. "I know you want him to be comfortable, but maybe giving him all the information on everything, ever, all at one time...maybe that is a bit much, hmm?" He lets Elliott's chin go and takes his shoulders in his hands, rubs at them soothingly. "Relax. The kid is nervous, we all know what it's like to be in this situation. What was helpful when it was you?"

Elliott gives a warm, low laugh and moves closer, hands sliding in and around Jaro's waist. "Being bent over the net and fucked senseless by the starter." He leans in and bites at Jaro's jaw. "That settled me down."

"Yes, well." Jaro leans his head back, makes an appreciative noise at the way Elliott's mouth feels on his skin. "Think back to the first week."

"Okay." Elliott kisses at his neck, bites his ear gently between his teeth. "Thinking about the starter bending me over the net and fucking me senseless." 

"In that case, maybe your lectures _are_ better," Jaro muses, moving so he's leaning back against the wall again. Elliott settles in against him, and it's strange how familiar this is, how easily they fit together in spaces that they share. "I'm not sure how that would go over."

"With Allen? He'd probably just look at me and say the same thing he always says. _Oh, okay, Elliott, thanks! I'll do that, see you tomorrow._ " Elliott's hands are under the front of Jaro's shirt, nails scratching at his stomach. "Maybe I should throw it out there to see if he's listening." 

"No, not how it would go over with Allen. With _me_." 

Elliott lifts his head, gives Jaro a confused look. "I should tell him to think about you fucking him?"

Jaro sighs and takes him by the back of the neck, pulls his face in again to encourage him to return to what he was doing. "I do not think it would go over well with me if he were to think about you that way, _vtáčik_." 

"Ohhh." Elliott smiles and Jaro can feel the slow curve of it against his skin, it makes him shiver, makes his fingers tighten on the back of Elliott's neck. "Right."

Jaro's eyes are closed, he's breathing faster and he's forgetting what he was trying to say in the first place. "You thought about it the first week?" 

"Sure." Elliott's hands are busy again, working at Jaro's pants, nimble and restless. "I had to do something. You didn't talk much."

"I'm quiet." Jaro's head goes back against the wall, and he feels Elliott's fingers sliding down, teasing and light. "I wanted to let you settle in. Come to me, if you had questions."

"Not come _for_ you?" Elliott's touch is suddenly less teasing, rubbing hard at him with his palm. 

"That, too -- mm, _vtáčik_ , harder --" Jaro's breathing is harsher, but his voice is still even, calm. "I didn't plan on that." 

"Were you thinking about it like I was?" Elliott shifts closer, hand wrapped around him, but he's not moving fast enough and it's nearly as tight a grip as he knows Jaro likes. 

Jaro's hands are on Elliott's shoulders again, but this time he's not rubbing them. "Maybe." 

"Maybe? Wow, that's so hot -- _maybe_. You have to work on the sexy-talk, Jaro."

"I will work on that while you work on talking less." Jaro pushes on his shoulders, not too hard, but his meaning is clear. "Do something else with your mouth now, hmm?"

Elliott goes to his knees easy, looks up at him and grins while he tugs at the fabric of Jaro's pants to get them out of his way. "Okay, but you said you'd practice. Say something hot." Elliott leans in, breath teasing at his cock. "C'mon." 

Jaro's fingers wind in Elliott's hair and he tugs, and his face is flushed but it's not just because he's turned on. "Didn't that count? About doing something else with your mouth?" 

"Nope." Elliott mouths at him, hands running up and down Jaro's thighs. "Sorry." 

Jaro makes a face, tugs his hair again. "You're not." 

"Nope," Elliott says again, laughing this time. "C'mon, Jaro." 

Jaro puts his head back against the wall again, and maybe he bangs it a few times out of frustration. Elliott's mouth feels so good, but he feels ridiculous -- so he stares up at the ceiling, hips twitching at every warm spill of breath and mumbles, " _Dajte si na mňa ústa_."

Elliott makes an obnoxious buzzer sound. "No way, Slovak doesn't count. English." 

"You're being awfully bossy." 

"Hello, _starter_." Elliott rubs his thighs, and suddenly he sounds worried. "I'm just kidding -- you know that, right? I mean, I'm not trying to get your job or anything, I know this goes, we --"

Jaro slaps a hand over Elliott's mouth. "Talk. Less. Yes?" 

Elliott is looking up at him, hot-eyed and he nods enthusiastically. 

"Good." Jaro takes his hand away, rubs his fingers over Elliott's mouth in approval. "Now put your mouth on me." It's not that hard to say this time, or at least he doesn't get embarrassed -- which could be because Elliott does what he says, leans forward and takes Jaro's cock in his mouth, makes it impossible to feel anything that isn't _oh, god, yes._

Elliott sucks at him and it feels good, perfect, but eventually he stops and pulls off, works Jaro with his hand. "Okay, keep going." 

Jaro counts to three, in English and then in Slovak, before he opens his eyes and looks down at Elliott. Which...oh. Elliott's voice is rough, his mouth wet and face flushed, hair mussed from Jaro's fingers. "Isn't that what I should be saying?" 

"No, you should be saying something dirty. Come on. That's the rule. I stop talking and you start, right?" 

Jaro has no memory of making a deal that was so unfair on his end of things, but it certainly wouldn't be the first time _that_ happened. "You look very good there. On your knees for me." 

"Mmm." Elliott leans in, licks him slowly, and it's obscene and very, very hot. "You can do better than that." 

"So can you," Jaro tells him, frustrated, grabbing at his hair again. "I am a man of action, not words, Elliott." He pulls Elliott's head back, and smacks him lightly on the side of the face. "Stop talking and suck me off or I'll leave you here just like this, and someone else will find you and fuck your mouth because you look like such a slut." He pauses, eyebrow raised, eyes sharp and intense. "How was that?" 

Elliott is staring up at him, wide-eyed and hot, and his eyes are glassy in that way they get when he's on the edge, desperate and wanting. He opens his mouth and leans forward, doesn't say a word and takes Jaro's cock in as far as it will go, until he starts choking. 

Jaro moans, holding onto Elliott's head with both hands in his hair now, and he's hitting the back of Elliott's throat and that feels so good, addictive and he's moving faster, fucking his mouth hard and trying to keep quiet. There's the added element of being in a semi-public place where they could be discovered at any time, and that combined with the things Elliott is doing with his tongue means it doesn't take him long before he's gasping, knees buckling slightly as he comes. 

Elliott is suddenly right there, pressed up against him as he's catching his breath, kissing at his neck and sounding pretty pleased with himself. Because of course he's talking again, kissing at Jaro's neck and Jaro is ignoring him for the most part, though he can't miss how amused Elliott sounds. 

Jaro turns and gently pushes Elliott back against the wall, puts his hand over Elliott's mouth for a moment. "Shhh. Now you can be quiet and say things like, _yes_ , and _Jaro_ , and _more_." 

"Wow, I'm boring." Elliott smiles at him, shifts so Jaro can work his pants open. "Mmm, that was really hot, though. You called me a slut, Jaro. _You_." 

"Shh," Jaro says again, face pressed in Elliott's neck, slightly embarrassed. "I'm -- it was the heat of the moment, I --" 

Elliott nudges at him with his chin, gets Jaro to move so he can kiss him. "Don't apologize. I liked it." 

Jaro nods, still a little abashed, getting a hand around Elliott and kissing him again. "Tell me. How much." He likes Elliott's chattiness in bed very much, and even out of it, it can occasionally be calming -- not that he'll ever tell Elliott that, though. 

Elliott makes a noise that isn't an answer, resting his forehead on Jaro's shoulder. "Ah, a -- lot." 

Jaro waits for more than that, then laughs when it's apparent that's all he's getting. "And now you are quiet, when I want you not to be." 

He feels Elliott bite at his shoulder through his shirt. "I'm annoying like that." He pushes his hips forward, breath hot in Jaro's ear, getting more and more wrecked the closer he gets. That's just as hot as him talking -- almost. 

"You should say please," Jaro tells him, slowing his hand just slightly and easing off his grip. Predictably, Elliott bites at his shoulder again, sharper this time, with intent. "Say please, Brian." 

"Please -- fuck, come on, _please_ \-- " 

That's good enough, and Jaro gives him what he wants, works him tight and hard and fast. Elliott comes with a choked gasp, and he stays pressed up against Jaro for a little while afterwards, quiet, shaking slightly with his face still buried in Jaro's shoulder. Jaro strokes his back, affectionate and reassuring in a way he never quite manages to be with words.

Elliott pulls back eventually, looks at him for a moment and then kisses him. He smiles against Jaro's mouth -- that feels familiar in an odd way, stirs at his memories and he's not sure he likes that at all but when he opens his eyes, he smiles back at Brian easy and open. This isn't Montreal. "Think about what I said, all right?" 

"Oh, I will," Elliott leers at him, winks, and quickly fixes his clothing. 

"About _Allen_." 

"That, too. Come on, you want to get lunch? I'm starving." Elliott is already heading towards his locker, rummaging around for his keys. 

Jaro watches him for a moment, then nods. "I will clean up, and then yes." 

"We can talk more about your goalie strategies for dealing with your backup. You can give me more advice," Elliott says seriously, and then laughs. The sound echoes warmly in the room. Elliott's eyes are bright. There are no shadows here. 

_Not yet_. "I think I've given you all I can," Jaro says seriously. He means that in ways that Elliott, post-practice-and-sex, won't notice. 

"I appreciate it. And hey, maybe one of these days you'll let me give you something back."

Jaro meets his eyes across the room at that. Maybe he's wrong about Elliott noticing. Maybe he's wrong about a lot of things. "Maybe," he says, and goes to wash up.

 

 

 _vtáčik_ = "little bird"


End file.
